1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a recording method for forming images on a recording medium based on image data signals, various systems have been used. Among these, in an ink jet system, since ink is discharged only on necessary image portions using inexpensive apparatuses so as to directly form images on a recording medium, ink can be efficiently used, and the running cost of the system is inexpensive. Further, since the ink jet system generates little noise, it is excellent as a recording method.
In recent years, a recorded product on which images can be observed from both sides has been focused on. Such a recorded product is used for, for example, being attached to a window. For example, JP-A-2007-152736 discloses a method in which an image is recorded on a first face of a recording medium, and then another image is recorded on a second face that is the back face of the first face of the recording medium.
However, when images are recorded on both faces of a recording medium, a transport mechanism for the recording medium becomes complicated. In addition, when an image is recorded on the second face of a recording medium, an image on the first face that has already been recorded inevitably comes into contact or friction with the transport mechanism or the recording medium itself, and thus, there is a problem in that degradation of the image on the first face, or contamination of the transport mechanism or of the recording medium caused by attachment of the image on the first face thereto occurs.